SUPER JUNIOR NOT AND BUT END (?)
by mingi
Summary: Kenapa terasa terlalu lengang?
1. Chapter 1

**SUPER JUNIOR = NOT AND BUT END (?)**

**Author : Hwang Min Gi**

**Chast : All member Super Junior**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Warning: Just read it!**

-Author POV-

_Brak!_

Membanting pintu lagi.

_Sepi. Lagi._

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Lagi. Ya, lagi. Setiap dia pulang, dorm selalu seperti ini. Sepi. Dia tidak lupa bahwa dorm ini dihuni begitu banyak orang _hyperactif_ yang ketika mereka bicara bersama akan memekakan telinga. Setidaknya itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tahun-tahun yang begitu Sungmin rindukan. Dia berpikir, mungkin hanya dia yang merindukannya.

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lelah di sofa. Dia baru saja pulang dari latihan untuk drama musikalnya. Dipijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

_Kriuk~_

Oh! Dia lupa bahwa dia belum makan. Tadinya dia berharap Ryeowook akan menyediakan makanan di meja makan ketika dia pulang. Itulah yang membuatnya bergegas pergi setelah latihan selesai, dan menolak secara halus ajakan minum seorang sunbae-nya. Tapi, nihil. Dia lupa bahwa Ryeowook ada jadwal di Sukira.

Sungmin mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran di sofa. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya, alih-alih melupakan rasa laparnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah bertransformasi ke alam mimpi.

_Brak!_

Kembali pintu dibanting. Kali ini tersangkanya adalah duo Eunhae. Suaranya cukup mampu untuk mengembalikan Sungmin ke alam sadar. Baru saja Sungmin ingin tau siapa yang datang, niatnya sudah pudar tatkala didengarnya teriakan-teriakan berisik yang sangat ia kenal siapa pemiliknya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di sekitar ruangan. Bagaimanapun, dia belum benar-benar tidur, atau setidaknya, tidurnya belum benar-benar lelap ketika akhirnya harus terbangun oleh suara pintu yang dibanting. 'Sudah lama para member melupakan salam ketika kembali ke dorm,' batinnya. Setelah matanya benar-benar mampu melihat dengan baik, hal pertama yang tertangkap retina matanya adalah Donghae yang menarik-narik baju atau mungkin lebih tepatnya jaket yang dikenakan Eunhyuk sambil mengomel. Eunhyuk sendiri terlihat tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan ke arah kamarnya masih diikuti Donghae yang secara otomatis ikut terseret karna tangannya masih memegangi jaket Eunhyuk.

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Tak mau mendengar perkataanku. Egois!" kalimat itulah yang mampu didengar Sungmin meski samar-samar. Donghae yang mengatakannya. Dahi Sungmin mengernyit. 'Apa lagi kali ini?' batinnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Kau mendengarku? Eunhyuk-ah! Lee Hyukjae!" Sungmin tersentak. Ketika Donghae sudah memanggil Eunhyuk dengan nama aslinya, maka dia benar-benar sedang marah. Sungmin terpaku. Posisinya masih berbaring di sofa, dengan kepala terangkat, dan tangan yang menyangga pada pinggiran sofa. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang masih berekspresi datar telah mencapai kamarnya dan hampir saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Hampir, andai saja Donghae tak berpindah menghadang Eunhyuk tepat di depannya, menutup akses Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke kamar.

Eunhyuk lelah. Sungmin tau itu. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak tau tentang jadwal Eunhyuk yang menumpuk? Konser, penggarapan album, berbagai undangan variety show, latihan, belum lagi acara off air lainnya. Dan Donghae? Sungmin juga tau, bahwa Donghae adalah makhluk paling haus perhatian, terutama pada Eunhyuk. Tapi, bukankah akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bersama? Bukankah mereka sedang mengerjakan projek album mereka berdua? Lalu, apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar?

"Akh...!" Donghae memekik kesakitan. Mungkin sebenarnya tak begitu sakit, mengingat Eunhyuk melakukannya tidak dengan tenaga penuh. Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk yang melakukannya? Sungmin menganga. Tak pernah dilihatnya eunhyuk semarah ini. Setidaknya dia tak pernah melihat eunhyuk berbuat seperti itu, pada sahabat karibnya, Donghae. Dan Sungmin masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae yang terduduk di lantai dengan tatapan acuh, sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Donghae masih di situ. Terdiam. Tak lagi mengaduh. Tatapannya kosong. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin bangkit dari sofa. Perasaannya campur aduk. Didekatinya Donghae, sang mantan _roommate, _dengan ragu-ragu. Sungmin bersimpuh, berusaha menyamakan diri dengan Donghae. Dia baru saja memegang lengan Donghae untuk membantunya berdiri, sebelum akhirnya tolakan itu menyakitinya. Ya, Donghae menghempaskan tangan Sungmin. Menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Jangan _sok _peduli padaku, hyung! Kalian semua sama saja! Aku benci kalian semua!" darah Sungmin terasa berdesir. Kembali membeku, ketika tanpa dia sadari Donghae sudah tak ada di sana. Keluar dari dorm sambil lagi-lagi membanting pintu. Sungguh, Sungmin merindukan masa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tak pernah serindu ini sebelumnya.

###

Ryeowook masih setia memandangi layar Hape yang sedang membuka medsos twitter. Beberapa menit yang lalu, dia membuka fanpage Suju yang sering sekali dia kunjungi. Hatinya mencelos ketika begitu banyak fans yang keluar dari fanpage tersebut. Bahkan, fanpage yang dulunya hampir setiap detik ramai oleh banyak info, sekedar _share pict, _atau game dan curhatan-curhatan para fans, kini terkesan gersang. Belum tentu dalam sehari page itu di update, kadang bahkan sampai berminggu-minggu lamanya baru update, itupun hanya menyedot sedikit perhatian dari fans. Jumlah angka pengikut masih terbilang besar, meski itu sudah menurun hampir 40% dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun, jumlah itu pun tak berarti apa-apa. Kadang mereka hanya orang-orang yang asal like, namun tak pernah update dalam page. Keadaan hati Ryeowook akhir-akhir ini sedang buruk. Kenyataan yang dia lihat justru membuatnya semakin buruk. Kini, sebuah twitt dari seorang _netter _mampu membuatnya terasa tertohok.

"SUPER JUNIOR MASA LALU"

'Benarkah?' hatinya terus menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Wookie-ah, kau mau makan dulu atau langsung ke dorm?" tanya _manager_-nya dari kursi depan. Ya, dia masih di dalam mobil, perjalanan pulang dari siaran di Sukira. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang _manager_, Ryeowook justru menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan mencari sesuatu. Atau seseorang? Akhirnya dia mendesah keras. Biasanya mobil ini penuh. Bahkan butuh 2 mobil untuk mengangkut para member. Kadang dia kesal dengan Shindong atau Kangin yang memenuhi tempat, atau duo ikan yang selalu berisik. Heechul yang usil, Leeteuk yang cerewet, atau Kyu yang tidur dengan menyandar padanya. Biasanya ketika sang manager menanyakan hal yang sama, semua member akan berebut bicara. Mengatakan apa yang ingin mereka makan dengan begitu berisik. Sampai akhirnya membuat _manager_ kesal karna tak benar-benar bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Dan dia, biasanya hanya akan tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal manager-nya. Kini dia sendiri. Tapi, kenapa terasa terlalu lengang?

"Wookie-ah? Gwaencana?" lagi-lagi suara _manager_-nya mampu menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Hah? Ah, ne~ Ehm...aku ingin langsung pulang saja. Aku lelah," ucap Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

"Arraseo...," jawab sang _manager_.

###

"Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian," ucap sang sutradara ketika syuting hari itu selesai. Siwon, sang aktor utama bergegas ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia merasa gerah, padahal ini sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin. Mungkin, hari ini dia terlalu banyak berkeringat. Ketika memasuki ruang ganti, dia justru memilih untuk duduk ketimbang mengambil baju yang akan dia kenakan untuk pulang. Ya, hari ini Siwon sudah tak ada jadwal lagi. Terlalu dini bagi Siwon, karna biasanya dia harus pulang sampai tengah malam. _Scene _hari ini memang sedikit, apalagi drama yang dia kerjakan ini memang sudah hampir selesai. Dia berpikir sejenak. Apakah dia langsung pulang, atau...

"Siwon-ah, kau belum berganti pakaian?" tiba-tiba sang _manager_ masuk tanpa permisi. Mengejutkan.

"Ah, ne~ Ini aku akan ganti baju," ucap Siwon sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kursi dan menyambar pakaian gantinya.

Seperti halnya Ryeowook, Siwon hanya terdiam sambil memandangi hape-nya selama di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang. Pulang. Siwon memang benar-benar pulang ke rumahnya. Rumahnya sendiri, bersama keluarganya. Bukan ke dorm, bersama member suju lainnya.

Setelah berkutat beberapa lama dengan hape dan pikirannya, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

_Ttuut...ttuut...ttuut..._

Menunggu. Siwon masih menunggu seseorang di seberang, entah di mana, mengangkat telponnya. Sedikit gelisah, Siwon mengubah-ubah posisi duduknya yang terasa tak nyaman. Matanya tak fokus harus melihat ke arah mana. Sampai akhirnya,

_"Yeoboseo?" _panggilan itu diterima.

"Ini aku," jawab Siwon lirih.

"_Aku tau. Pabbo!_" ejekan itu entah mengapa terasa menyejukan.

"Khekekeke," Siwon justru terkikik geli. Membuat seseorang di seberang sana mendengus kesal.

_"Cepat katakan ada apa? Aku sibuk!" _yang kali ini kembali membuat Siwon gerah.

"Apa kau sedang syuting?" tanyanya ragu.

_"Menurutmu?" _Siwon kembali mengubah-ubah posisi duduknya yang terasa benar-benar tak nyaman.

"Arraseo. Mianhae. Aku tutup teleponnya," tak menunggu seseorang di seberang sana menjawab, Siwon menutup sepihak panggilannya.

Hening. Kembali hening. Sang _manager_ melirik dari kaca mobil yang memperlihatkan wajah Siwon yang menunduk sambil masih memandangi hape-nya.

"Hm...mau minum sebentar?" tawar sang _manager_. Siwon sedikit tergagap. Mungkin terkejut. Lagi. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepi. Tak asing dengan ini? Ya, mungkin Siwon merasakan hal yang sama yang tengah dirasakan Ryeowook, di tempat berbeda. Ini terlalu sepi, ini terlalu nyaman, ini terlalu...lengang. Dan dia tak suka.

###

_"Akh...oh...ffast...fastter...deeperh...engh...,"_ hambar. Eunhyuk merasa hambar. Biasanya, dia akan menegang. Biasanya udara akan terasa panas. Biasanya dia akan lari ke kamar mandi. Tapi, kenapa sekarang terasa hambar? Bahkan, dia hanya menatap datar, layar yang menampilkan adegan tak senonoh itu.

_Brak..._

Lagi-lagi dan lagi. Sebuah suara benda dibanting. Bukan. Tapi, itu hanya suara laptop Eunhyuk yang ditutup secara kasar tanpa mematikan video yang masih berputar di _media player_-nya tersebut.

Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Miliknya seorang. Semua tau bahwa Eunhyuk memiliki kamar yang hanya dihuni olehnya. Tak ada member lain. Artinya tak ada pengganggu. Meski kadang, tanpa diundang, Donghae akan menerobos masuk dan memaksa Eunhyuk untuk berbagi tempat tidurnya. Donghae. Ah...anak itu. Si _childish _yang tak pernah dewasa.

Tiba-tiba pening. Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk bantalnya, seakan bentuknya membuat tidur Eunhyuk tak nyaman. Matanya dipejamkan paksa. Tetap tak nyaman. Dia mengubah posisi bantalnya lagi. Masih sama. Akhirnya, bantal itu dibuang. Tergeletak di lantai setelah membentur dinding akibat lemparan sang empunya. Masih. Mengapa masih tak nyaman? Biasanya ketika lelah, Eunhyuk akan mudah tertidur. Apanya yang salah? Bantalnya? Kasurnya? Atau hatinya?

'Donghae! Donghae yang salah!' batinnya.

###

Kangin masih berdiri di sana. Tak masuk, juga tak pergi. Hanya berdiri mematung. Para penjaga sudah menanyainya secara bergantian. "Apakah kau ingin masuk ataukah pulang?" yang selalu dijawab sama pula oleh Kangin. Hanya gelengan kepala yang tak jelas apa maksudnya. 2 tahun. 2 tahun lamanya dia pernah menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Masuk dengan berjuta rasa bersalah pada banyak orang, menjalani hari yang keras dan sulit sendirian, berjuang untuk melawan diri sendiri, hingga akhirnya dia keluar. Sekarang dia kembali ke sini. Sebagai Kangin yang berbeda.

Udara malam makin dingin. Kangin hanya memakai kemeja hitam berlengan panjang serta celana jins yang menutupi kakinya yang panjang. Tanpa jaket. Mungkin dia bisa sakit. Tapi, dia ingin tak peduli, andai saja pekerjaannya bisa mentolerir orang sakit. Sayangnya, tidak! Pekerjaannya tidak begitu. Akhirnya dia melangkahkan kaki juga. Bukan masuk, tapi pergi.

Rindu.

Dia hanya sedang rindu. Kangin hanya sedang merindukan...

**_To be continue..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPER JUNIOR = NOT AND BUT END (?)**

** PART 2**

**Author : Hwang Min Gi**

**Chast : All member Super Junior**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Warning: Just read it!**

-Author POV-

Opini tentang bubarnya Super Junior makin santer terdengar. Para ELF dibuatnya gundah. Banyak yang memutuskan untuk pindah fandom. Namun, beberapa memilih untuk bertahan. Terluka? Sakit?

Ya.

Apalagi jawaban yang kalian harapkan? Bertahan selalu menyakitkan. Mereka selalu mendengar hal buruk mengenai Suju. Mereka selalu memberi pembelaan yang tak pernah didengar. Mereka bahkan berperang dengan sesama. Memperdebatkan hal penting, sampai hal yang sepele sekalipun. Mengenai Suju yang tak pernah kembali menjadi 13. Mengenai skandal para member. Mengenai penjualan album. Mengenai _award. _Mengenai usia mereka yang semakin tua. Mengenai perilaku mereka. Bahkan mengenai _shipper-_pun dipermasalahkan. Eunhae atau Haehyuk? Kyumin atau Kyuwon. _Gay _atau _straigh? _

Lelah. Sama saja. Kita semua sama-sama lelah. Lalu, mengapa masih bertahan?

"Jangan mengatur aku bersama siapa! Kau bukan ibuku!" lagi. Terdengar teriakan lagi. Di dorm itu. Dorm yang dulu ramai dengan canda tawa. Dengan omelan-omelan. Dengan cacian sayang. Kini penuh dengan bantingan pintu dan teriakan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit menjaga sikap," teriak suara lainnya.

"Cih! Bahkan sikapku-pun kau yang atur? Apa kau pemilik tubuhku?"

"Heechul-ah!"

"Panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu, brengsek!"

"Kau tau, aku berusaha keras mengubah sikapku demi kita. Super Junior. Dulu aku juga bertindak sesuka hatiku, dan kau tau apa akibatnya kan?"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu!"

"Wae? Bukankah kita memang sama? Bukankah kita sama-sama Super Junior?"

"Dengar, jangan berdakwah mengenai siapa kita, bagaimana kita bisa mencapai titik ini, dan bla...bla...bla...! Aku lebih suka kau pergi wamil. Kau terlalu berisik!"

Lagi. Apa kalian mendengarnya lagi? Ya, tentu kalian tau siapa mereka berdua kan?

###

**From: Donghae**

**_Hyung...eodiga?_**

_Tes..._

Bodoh. Heechul merasa dirinya bodoh. Bukankah dia bukan namja cengeng? Lalu, kenapa menangis hanya karna membaca sebuah pesan dari Lee Donghae?

Lee Donghae yang selalu memperhatikannya. Lee Donghae yang selalu ingin tau keberadaannya. Lee Donghae yang selalu bertanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Lee Donghae yang selalu memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Lee Donghae, yang menghiburnya ketika seseorang itu pergi.

"Aku merindukanmu. Bogoshipo, Hankyung-ah!"

###

"Kim Jong Woon, ada kunjungan untukmu," ucap penjaga pada Yesung. Yesung tak beranjak. Belum. Dia berpikir sejenak, kira-kira siapa yang datang mengunjunginya? Apakah keluarganya?

"Annyeong~," sapa suara itu. Tak asing. Yesung menyipitkan matanya dan berjalan semakin mendekat untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tak salah.

"Wookie?" lirihnya masih terdengar oleh sang pemilik nama.

"Kecewa karna aku yang datang?"

"Anio~"

Mereka duduk berdua di ruang khusus untuk kunjungan. Setelah sapaan singkat yang disaksikan penjaga yang mengantar Yesung, akhirnya mereka kini hanya berdua. Tak ada kunjungan lain hari itu. Sepi. Tak ada yang bicara. Mungkin menunggu.

"Uhm...bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook memulai.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yesung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Ne?" Ryeowook mencoba memastikan apa yang diucapkan hyung-nya.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu hingga kau datang ke sini," akhirnya Yesung menjawab pertanyaan tak lagi dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa aku tak boleh datang?" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada kecewa.

"Tak biasanya datang," datar. Sedatar ekspresi Yesung ketika mengucapkannya.

Hening. Lagi.

"Makin kacau. Semua makin kacau," Ryeowook mencoba memulai kembali.

"Apanya?" Yesung menimpali masih dengan kedataran yang sama.

"Kau tau. Kau tau apa yang kumaksud," kali ini giliran Ryeowook yang menjawab.

"Semua memang begitu sejak dulu," ucap Yesung sedikit mendesah. Pasrah.

"Ini lebih buruk. Semua pergi, maksudku banyak yang pergi. Hanya sedikit yang bertahan, dan aku tak tau berapa lama lagi mereka akan bertahan," terang Ryeowook. Merasa tak ada balasan, dia melanjutkan, "Skandal, penjualan album, _award, _member yang tak utuh, semua. Semuanya. Semuanya.

"Percayalah. Bukankah dari dulu memang selalu begitu," Yesung sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya. Tak lagi datar. Ekspresinya? Kurang lebih sama.

"Kau tidak tau. Kau ada di sini. Tak tau apa yang terjadi di luar," Ryeowook sedikit menggebu.

"Ya. Dan ketika aku keluar nanti, semua akan semakin buruk kukira. Bagimu," kesal. Ryeowook tiba-tiba kesal dengan jawaban Yesung.

"Kau pikir kita bisa bertahan? Aku tak bisa sendirian. Sedang yang lain, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri," Ryeowook hampir saja menangis. Matanya sudah kabur oleh embun air yang mengaca.

"Mereka juga bertahan. Kau tidak tau bagaimana mereka bertahan selama ini. Kami melewati masa _trainee _yang berat. Kau pikir itu bukan bertahan?" kembali datar. Yesung kembali pada nadanya semula. Namun kali ini ekpsresinya sedikit mengeras.

"Hyung~ Kau mau bilang kalau masa _trainee-_ku ringan? Karna hanya sebentar?" lagi. Ryeowook kembali terluka. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi begitu saja. Tanpa salam seperti ketika dia datang. Dan, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih membeku di tempat duduknya.

'Bodoh. Apa yang sudah kukatakan?'

###

"Sungmin-ah, buatkan aku ramen! Aku lapar!"

"Panggil aku hyung! Dasar magnae!"

"Aku takan memanggil hyung pada penyuka pink yang _childish _sepertimu!"

_Brak..._

Lagi.

"Yak! Aku hanya bercanda! Sensitif sekali sih!"

"Kau berubah, Kyu!"

"Ap..."

"Kyu! Tinggalkan dia!"

"Jangan ikut campur, gendut!"

"Kenapa? Karna aku gendut, maka juga tak pantas kau panggil hyung?"

"Ka...kalian kenapa? Kenapa semua jadi tak bisa diajak bercanda sih? Membosankan!"

"Kau keterlaluan, Kyu! Kau tau, aku bertahun-tahun lebih lama darimu ketika menjadi MC yang suka bicara pedas. Terkadang aku juga suka berlatih dengan cara menggunakan leluconku pada para member. Tapi, tak selalu, Kyu. Tak setiap hari. Aku tau kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya."

"Kau ingin menggurui karna merasa lebih hebat dariku?"

"Bahkan aku akui aku tak sehebat dirimu, Kyu. Lihatlah, bagaimana semua orang kini memandangmu. Mereka semua menyanjung kepiawaianmu dalam bicara pedas. Bahkan, kau berhasil menyakiti hati hyung kesayanganmu tiap harinya"

"Cih...selalu. Kalian semua sama. Kalian tak suka kan dengan keberhasilanku? Kalian iri?"

"Pada anak baru sepertimu? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kalian tak pernah tau perasaanku. Kalian hanya mementingkan diri kalian sendiri. Hyukjae. Semua tau dia _dancing machine _bahkan ketika aku berusaha setengah mati untuk menari dengan baik, aku takan pernah menggantikannya. Vokal? _Lead vocal _dipegang Yesung bahkan ketika dia wamil sekalipun. Leeteuk. Dia akan tetap menjadi _leader _Suju terbaik sepanjang masa. Siwon. Semua tau dia _king of drama _milik Suju. Bahkan Hanggeng yang tak di sini pun masih memiliki peran istimewa sebagai pangeran China. Lalu kau. Kau menguasai hampir seluruh _variety show _di korea."

Hening. Lagi.

"Aku. Aku ingin dikenal. Dilihat. Diakui. Bukan hanya sebagai maniak _game. _Tapi sesuatu yang berarti. Dan kalian tak pernah peduli itu!"

_Brak..._

Pintu. Masih sama. Kali ini suara pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Kalian tak lupa kan kalau Kyumin tak lagi satu kamar?

Shindong masih di tempatnya. Di sofa, dengan tangan masih menggenggam, maksudku meremas sebungkus _snack. _Menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu. Dan Sungmin? Dia ada di balik pintu. Pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Rapat. Tangannya meremas dadanya, sakit. Tidak. Dia tak memiliki penyakit jantung atau sejenisnya. Hanya saja ini terasa sakit. Bagian dalam dadanya.

_Tes..._

Air mata itu muncul. Lagi. Sejak menjadi member Super Junior, Sungmin memang sering menangis. Sendiri. Dia selalu menangis sendiri. Tak mampu dilihat yang lain. Berusaha terlihat kuat, setidaknya tersenyum, di depan yang lain. Dan kini, dia kembali menangis sendiri.

###

"Hyung~ Kapan kau kembali?"

"Khekeke, kau sudah merindukanku?"

"Aku pergi selama dua tahun. Dan saat aku kembali, kita hanya bertemu sesaat. Setelah itu, kau yang pergi. Menurutmu, apa aku merindukanmu."

"Aigo~ Sejak kapan uri Kangin manja seperti ini?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu, hyung. Kami membutuhkanmu. Super junior membutuhkanmu."

"Hah...aku menitipkan mereka padamu hanya 2 tahun. Apa mereka membuatmu lelah?"

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya selama ini? Sendiri? Bahkan saat aku pergi. Bagaimana bisa kau terluka sendiri?"

"Anio~ Aku tidak sendiri. Mereka selalu bersamaku. Percayalah. Mereka kadang membuat kesal, tapi mereka juga yang membuat rasa lelahku hilang. Kau hanya harus lebih dekat dengan mereka."

"Hyung~ Heechul. Aku tak bisa."

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Hyung~"

"Sebentar lagi. Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi. Dan kita akan mengurus mereka bersama-sama lagi."

"Arraseo."

###

_Ttutt...tutt...ttuuut..._

Menunggu. Heechul menunggu seseorang mengangkat teleponnya. Sampai akhirnya,

_"Siapa ini?"_

Ah...suara ini. Entah sudah berapa lama Heechul tak mendengarnya.

"Yak! Apa begitu caramu menerima telpon? Mana sopan santunmu?"

_"Heechul?"_

"Siapa lagi menurutmu?"

_"Khekekeke. Tentu. Tentu tak ada lagi yang menelpon dengan membentak-bentak seperti itu, kecuali dirimu!"_

"Sudah cukup bicaramu?"

_"Yak! Kau mau menelpon atau mengajak berkelahi?"_

"Jika mengajak berkelahi, apa kau akan datang sekarang juga?"

_"..."_

"..."

Hening. Lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu."

_"Aku tau."_

"Kau tidak tau."

_"Aku tau."_

"Kalau kau tau kau takan pergi! Kalau kau tau, kau takan meninggalkanku! Kalau kau tau, kau akan kembali."

_"Percayalah, aku tau."_

"..."

_"Kau tau. Aku tak bisa."_

"..."

_"Mianhae."_

"Hiks...hiks..."

_"Yak! Apa kau Heechul? Mana Heechul? Pergi ke mana dia?"_

"Bodoh!"

_"Heechul takan menangis. Setidaknya di depan orang lain dia takan menangis. Kau bukan Heechul. Pasti bukan. Kau kemanakan dia?"_

"Kau pikir aku robot, tidak bisa menangis?"

_"Khekekeke, arraseo."_

"Semua semakin buruk."

_"Kulihat kalian baik-baik saja."_

"Kau tidak di sini. Kau hanya melihat kami dari luar."

_"Hm...masih sama. Apakah masih sama seperti dulu?"_

"..."

_"Menangislah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau bukan robot."_

_"Kau adalah Heechul. Yang tak peduli orang lain bicara apa, kau akan tetap melakukan apa yang kau suka. Kau adalah Heechul. Orang yang paling mudah dibenci, sekaligus paling mudah dicintai."_

"Aku akan bertahan."

_"Aku tau."_

"Kami akan bertahan."

_"Aku tau."_

"Apa kau akan kembali?"

_"Aku tak sekuat dirimu. Aku tak sekuat kalian."_

"Aku akan menunggu. Kami akan menunggu."

_"Gomawo."_

"..."

_"..."_

"Lama di China, bahasa Koreamu berantakan!"

_"Bastard!"_

"Kenapa kata kasarmu masih fasih sekali?"

_"Kau lupa? Guru bahasa Koreaku adalah yang terbaik di Korea."_

"Hahahaha. Kau benar. Kau benar! Yang terbaik."

_"Yang terbaik."_

"Khekekeke."

_"Kau sudah kembali?"_

"Siapa maksudmu?"

_"Heechul. Apa kau sudah kembali? Jadi, kau sudah kembali."_

"Gomawo."

_"Telpon aku kapanpun."_

"Kau pikir biaya telpon antarnegara murah?"

_"Kau benar-benar sudah kembali."_

"Hangkyung-ah~"

_"Khekekeke, aku rindu nama itu."_

"Itu memang namamu. Dan akan selalu menjadi milikmu."

_"Apa aku masih pantas menyandangnya? Super Junior. Hangkyung Super Junior. Khekekeke."_

"Aku akan menunggumu. Kami akan menunggumu. Super Junior akan menunggumu. Masih menunggumu."

_"Arraseo. Gomawo."_

###

"Kau sedang apa?" Sungmin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau tidak tau cara mengetuk pintu?" sindirnya.

"Biasanya juga begini," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Tapi ini bukan kamar kita. Ini kamarku. Belajarlah sopan santun, Kyu!" ucapnya sinis.

"Apa kau sedang datang bulan?" Kyu kembali berulah.

"Kyu!" dan Sungmin terpancing.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya sedang rindu melihat wajah kesal minnie-ku," sedih. Sungmin bahkan tak yakin kalau wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sedih.

"Huft...aku lelah, Kyu. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat lelah," katanya kemudian.

"Apa karnaku?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Wajahnya harap-harap cemas.

"Anio~ Semua. Semua hal membuatku lelah. Aku tau kau juga lelah. Shindong juga lelah. Eunhyuk, Donghae, semua. Kita semua lelah," ucap Sungmin makin lirih di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau ingin menyerah?" kembali Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Anio~" jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Tadi kau bilang lelah," Kyuhyun memojokan.

"Apa kau akan menyerah?" kini Sungmin justru balik bertanya.

"Semuanya. Bukankah semuanya menyerah," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Semua? Siapa?" pertanyaan lagi.

"Semua. Kita semua," jawab Kyuhyun tak jelas. Sungmin memijat pelipisnya yang kembali berdenyut.

Hening. Lagi.

"Aku mau minum," Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sendiri?" Kyuhyun paham.

"Tadinya aku sudah mau ke kamarmu. Mengajakmu," jelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Singkat, tapi penuh makna.

"Pantas saja aku merasa kau memanggilku," ucapnya kembali berkelakar.

"Aku tak suka minum sendiri." Sungmin beranjak menuju lemari kaca di ujung kamarnya. Lemari yang berisi botol-botol _wine _segala merk, yang masih penuh. Dia menunjuk beberapa botol seakan menimang mana yang akan dia pilih. Hingga akhirnya, pilihan itu jatuh pada botol kurus tinggi yang dia pikir mirip sekali dengan Kyu.

Sudah lama. Sudah lama mereka tak minum berdua. Dengan suasana remang-remang, diiringi alunan musik yang lembut. Lilin kecil di tengah meja, yang membawa suasana begitu tenang. Damai. Sejak Sungmin sibuk dengan musikalnya, dan Kyu dengan Radio star-nya, mereka hampir tak pernah bertemu di dorm dalam keadaan terjaga. Kalau bukan Kyu, ya Sungmin yang tidur terlebih dahulu. Kalaupun belum tidur, tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Lelah. Mereka tau, bahwa mereka sama-sama lelah.

"Jelaskan!" Sungmin memecah suasana.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun meletakan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Sungmin mengisinya kembali.

"Apa maksudmu bahwa semua sudah menyerah?" gelas Kyuhyun sudah kosong lagi. Anak itu peminum ulung. Sungmin mengisinya lagi. Kali ini hanya sedikit.

"Kita tak usah saling berpura-pura. Kita semua tau itu," kembali ditengguk _wine _yang ada dalam gelasnya. Setelah kosong, Kyuhyun membalik gelasnya, tanda agar Sungmin tak perlu mengisinya lagu. Dia memijat pelipisnya. 'Apa dia mabuk?' batin Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tau. Jelaskan!" Sungmin kembali menuntut.

"Ah...ayolah! Eunhyuk dan Shindong dengan variety show-nya. Siwon dengan film dan dramanya. Ryeowook dengan sukira-nya. Yesung dengan bisnis-bisnisnya. Kibum dengan aktingnya. Bahkan Donghae juga tengah mengikuti langkah Siwon dan Kibum. Leeteuk? Takan ada yang menolaknya menjadi MC di manapun. Hanggeng dengan dunianya sekarang. Heechul? Dia bisa jadi apapun yang dia mau. Kangin, dia akan segera sibuk dengan tawaran variety show seperti dulu. Dan kau! Dengan musikalmu." Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun telah bicara panjang lebar, meski sesudahnya dia kembali memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Sungmin sedikit khawatir. Namun, setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya. Tajam.

"Dan kau? Radio star?" ucap Sungmin ragu.

"Mungkin. Entahlah. Aku tak tau," jawab Kyu lemah.

"Apa yang salah dengan semua itu?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Apa? Kau tanya apa yang salah? Lucu!" entah sadar atau tidak, Kyu menaikan suaranya.

"Jelaskan. Aku tak mengerti, Kyu," Sungmin bertahan.

"Ck...semua sudah jelas. Kita semua sedang menyiapkan karier kita masing-masing. Seakan semua akan segera selesai," jelas Kyu. Dia kembali mengambil gelasnya yang sempat terabaikan. Mengisinya sendiri dan segera meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Sungmin masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Super Junior. Maksudmu, Super Junior akan bubar? Kita?" Sungmin tampak mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin. Iya. Apalagi?" Kyu terdiam setelahnya. Menatap gelasnya yang kembali kosong. Sungmin menjauhkan _wine _yang tersisa. Berharap Kyu berhenti meminumnya.

"Kyu~ Kita tak lari. Kita semua tak pernah lari. Kita hanya tak siap. Tak siap jika Super Junior benar-benar bubar. Itu sebabnya kita bekerja keras. Variety show, film, drama, siaran, MC, musikal, bahkan bisnis yang dibuat Yesung, semua adalah upaya kita untuk bertahan. Berusaha menarik perhatian ELF yang semakin ragu untuk tetap tinggal ataukah pergi. Kurasa, kau juga. Radio star. Benarkan?" Sungmin menghapuskan titik-titik keringat di dahi Kyuhyun dengan lengan jaket yang dia kenakan. Kyuhyun menatapnya. Rindu. Tatapan itu penuh rindu.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung!" kembali. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun-nya kembali.

"Aku tau. Nado," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dirindukan Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tak siap," Kyuhyun kembali bergumam.

"Aku tau," jawab Sungmin.

"Aku tak siap," Kyuhyun mengulang.

"Aku tau," Sungmin sama.

"Takan pernah siap," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, sebelum kepalanya ia jatuhkan di atas lipatan tangannya di meja.

"Aku tau. Aku juga. Takan pernah siap bila semua harus berakhir," Sungmin menatapnya pilu.

_Tes..._

Lagi. Sendiri. Sungmin menangis sendiri lagi. Sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang terlelap. Damai.

###

"Hyung~ Kau tau kan, apapun yang kita lakukan selalu salah di mata orang lain? Selalu buruk," Kangin memulai kembali.

"Tidak semua. ELF tidak," Leeteuk menatpnya lembut. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Wajah Kangin terlihat lelah. Mereka sama-sama lelah.

"Menurutmu, sampai kapan ELF bisa bertahan?" ragu. Sebenarnya Kangin tak ingin mendengar jawaban Leeteuk.

"Hm...sampai kita menyerah mungkin?" Leeteuk pun tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Maksudnya?" Kangin ingin memastikan.

"Hufh...kurasa. ELF mempercayai kita. Dan jika kita sebagai yang dipercaya telah menyerah, lalu siapa yang akan mereka percaya? Jadi...mereka akan menyerah ketika kita menyerah," jelas Leeteuk. Kali ini lebih yakin.

"Bukankah, banyak dari mereka yang sudah menyerah?" Kangin kembali bertanya seakan Leeteuk tau semua jawaban.

"Berarti mereka bukan ELF. Hanya sekumpulan orang yang ingin mencoba merasakan untuk menjadi ELF. Dan ternyata, mereka tak sanggup," semakin yakin. Leeteuk semakin yakin di tiap jawabannya.

"Khekekeke. Susah ya jadi ELF?" Kangin mencoba menghibur. Menghibur dirinya sendiri mungkin.

"Lebih tepatnya melelahkan. Mereka. Kita. Semua merasa lelah. Lelah untuk bertahan," Leeteuk kembali bersuara setelah mengamati senyum Kangin yang lama tak ia lihat.

"Tapi, kita akan bertahankan?" Kangin kembali ingin bertanya jawab.

"Mungkin," Leeteuk kembali pada keraguannya.

"Pasti," Kangin justru berusaha meyakinkan.

"Ini sulit. Kita semua tau, ini sulit. Skandal. Ketika kita dekat dengan yeoja, mereka marah. Ketika kita dekat dengan namja, mereka bilang kita gay. Khekekekek, sulit kan?" kini giliran Leeteuk yang mencoba menghibur. Diri sendiri mungkin? Tak ada suara Kangin.

Hening. Lagi.

"Promise to believe. Bahkan aku tak yakin masih bisa percaya. Hanggeng. Kita tau dia tak mungkin, maksudku tak bisa kembali. Kibum? Entahlah. Dan _shit! _Wamil benar-benar akan membuat semuanya semakin sulit," Leeteuk memaki. Entah pada siapa.

"Selama kita masih percaya, kurasa tak masalah," Kangin memajukan wajahnya. Menatap Leeteuk yang dirasa semakin kurus.

"Tapi, kita tau kenyataannya. Mempercayai sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin, kau pikir kita bodoh?" Leeteuk menunduk menghindari tatapan Kangin.

"Jadi, selama ini kita bodoh? ELF bodoh?" Kangin semakin mendekat. Mencari mata Leeteuk yang dirasa mulai berkaca-kaca.

"..."

Hening. Lagi.

"Hufh...hyung bilang, aku hanya perlu menunggumu, lalu kita akan mengurus semuanya bersama lagi. Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau justru tak percaya?" Kangin memulai kembali.

"..."

"Hyung~ Kau ingat siapa kita?" Kangin memancing dengan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja Super Junior," dan berhasil.

"Khekekeke. Ingat kalau Super Junior harusnya bubar sejak lama?" Leeteuk mengerutkan kening. Kembali berani menatap Kangin di hadapannya.

"Hyung~ Kita adalah grup projek. Dari awal kita tau bahwa kita akan bubar. Tapi, kenapa kita saat itu tetap berusaha keras? Jawabannya karna kita percaya. Percaya semua akan baik-baik saja asal kita berusaha. Dan kau tau, kita masih ada. Kita masih Super Junior. Super Junior masih ada. Hingga sekarang. Kita tau, lalu kenapa masih percaya? Sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin, tapi kita masih percaya. So?" Kangin tersenyum. Menawan. Dia memang semakin tampan tiap harinya. Leeteuk rindu saat-saat Kangin mengatakan bahwa dia adalah namja tertampan nomor satu di Korea. Lagi.

"Aku tau," akhirnya jawaban yang ditunggu Kangin terucap juga.

"Jadi, kita akan menyerah?" kembali ke pertanyaan semula.

"Anio~ Never!" Leeteuk menjawab pasti. Kali ini benar-benar yakin.

"Meskipun kita tak tau apakah Hanggeng akan kembali atau tidak?"

"Meskipun kita tak tau apakah Hanggeng akan kembali atau tidak!"

"Meskipun kita tak tau kapan Kibum akan kembali?"

"Meskipun kita tak tau kapan Kibum akan kembali!"

"Meskipun semua orang takan percaya?"

"Selama Elf percaya!"

"Kita akan bertahan, hyung."

"Super Junior akan bertahan."

"Kita Superman."

"The last man standing."

"Hahahahaha," dan mereka mengakhiri ketakutan, kekhawatiran, kecemasan, ketidakpercayaan, keraguan, dan kesedihan mereka dengan tertawa bersama.

###

Ryeowook menutup jendela kamarnya, dan Yesung, agar angin yang dingin tak menerobos masuk. Biasanya dia akan melihat Yesung berbicara dengan kura-kuranya. Meski tak pernah mendapat balasan, Yesung akan tetap berbicara. Dan Ryeowook akan terkikik melihatnya. Kini sudut ruang itu kosong. Seperti sudut hatinya yang kosong.

Nyeri.

Ryeowook masih merasakan nyeri atas luka yang ditorehkan Yesung beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia tak tau. Tak tau alasan mengapa dia sakit hati. Tak tau alasan mengapa dia kesal. Tak atau alasan mengapa dia terluka. Yesung benar. Tak salah. Hanya saja, kebenaran itu yang justru menyakitinya.

Ryeowook adalah salah satu _trainee_ yang terbaik. Dia hanya mengalami masa itu selama kurang lebih 2-3 bulan. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang harus menghabiskan masa itu selama bertahun-tahun. Berbeda dengan member-member lain. Lalu, apakah itu salah Ryeowook? Apakah itu salah Yesung?

Jika bukan karna masa _trainee _mereka yang berbeda, mungkin mereka takan menjadi satu grup. Takan menjadi Super Junior. Takan menjadi satu kamar. tiba-tiba Ryeowook kembali merindukan Yesung. lagi.

Ryeowook ingat, bagaimana Yesung menceritakan masa-masa sulit ketika dia _trainee _dulu. Bahkan, tak jarang Ryeowook menangis saat Yesung menceritakannya. Bahkan, ketika sudah debut pun, Yesung mendapat berbagai masalah yang membuatnya hampir putus asa. Tak mendapat jatah kamera, padahal dia adalah _lead vocal _yang mendapat bagian menyanyi paling banyak. Fans yang hanya sedikit dibanding member yang lain. Dan banyak lagi lainnya.

_Tes..._

Lagi. Ryeowook menangis lagi. Sejak menjadi member Super Junior, Ryeowook banyak menangis. Member lain bilang, dia dan Eunhyuk adalah member yang paling mudah menangis. Direbahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang dulu ditempati Yesung. mencoba mengingat bagaimana aroma tubuh hyung-nya tersebut. dia baru ingat bahwa tadi dia tak sempat memeluknya. Memeluk Yesung-nya. Dia sadar bahwa tadi dia terlalu tersulut emosi. Harusnya dia lebih tenang. Seperti Yesung setiap kali menghadapi masalah. Ryeowook hampir tak pernah melihat Yesung gegabah, tak terkontrol. Seperti tadi, tenang. Datar. Tapi, selalu berusaha mendengarkan. Mendengarkan setiap hal yang Ryeowook katakan.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." lagi. Isakan itu terdengar lagi. Ryeowook sudah berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan bantal agar isakan itu memudar. Namun, masih terdengar.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"Ryeowook-ah! Gwaenchana?" suara di balik pintu itu adalah suara Shindong. Ryeowook melap air matanya kasar. Berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Shindong tak terkejut. Dia tau Ryeowook baru saja menangis, terlihat dari matanya yang sembab dan pipinya yang masih menyisakan jejak-jejak air mata.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Ryeowook seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Shindong pun tak berusaha bertanya. Dia tau Ryeowook tak sedang atau belum sedang ingin bercerita. Dia tau sesuatu terjadi antara Ryeowook dan Yesung. Bagaimana dia tau? Karna Yesung baru saja menelpon.

"Mianhae," ucap Shindong.

"Ne?" Ryeowook tak mengerti. Dia tak mengerti apa salah Shindong yang membuatnya harus minta maaf.

"Yesung hyung. Dia mengatakan itu. Untukmu. Padamu," dan pergi. Shindong pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan itu. Meninggalkan Ryeowook dan pertanyaannya.

"Hyung~" Ryeowook memanggil berusaha meminta penjelasan. Shindong berhenti sejenak, lalu menoleh.

"Tadi dia menelpon," dan lagi. Shindong pergi lagi setelah mengatakan itu. memastikan Ryeowook tak memanggil lagi, Shindong keluar dari dorm. Tanpa membanting pintu.

"Nado. Mianhae," Ryeowook berucap entah pada siapa. Shindong yang sudah pergi? Yesung yang tak mungkin mendengarnya? Atau dirinya sendiri?

###

_Oneuldo geotda uyeonhi neol bwasseo,_

_Yeojeonhi jal jinae boin ni moseup_

_Iksukhan perfume, and still I miss you,_

_Naege judeon miso, oh yeah_

Kibum menoleh ketika sebuah lagu yang tak asing menyapa telinganya.

"Kau tau lagu ini?" sosok itu. Membawa hape-nya dan menunjukan bahwa dia sedang memutar sebuah lagu di _mp3 player_-nya. Sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sama, dengan bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Tentu. Itu adalah lagu yang bagus. Salah satu yang ada di _playlist-_ku. Favoritku," ucap Kibum sambil kembali ke aktivitasnya. Memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Rutinitas setelah selesai syuting, dan sebelum pulang.

"Kau tak merindukannya?"

"Donghae? Tentu."

"Eunhyuk?"

"Eunhyuk? Tentu. Dia salah satu yang paling kurindukan."

"Aku?"

"Huh? Kau? Juga."

"Heechul?"

"Ne? Apa kau akan mengabsen satu per satu?"

"Hangkyung?"

"Cukup! Hentikan Siwon! Ya, aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan mereka semua."

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Entahlah."

"Kapan?"

"Aku tak tau. Tak tau, Siwon. Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

_Yo, nan ajikdo jeonhwa butdeulgo,_

_Neoui sajin humchyeobogo naseo sakjereul nureugo_

_Jeonhwahalkka gomine ppajigo_

_Sumi beokchan haruga da neo ttaemun,_

"Ini suara Eunhyuk."

"Aku tau. Aku masih mengingatnya."

"Dia rapper terbaik."

"Aku tau."

"Kau juga. Dulu kau juga."

"Fiuh...aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang."

"Terkadang aku juga kesulitan membagi waktu antara syuting drama dan aktivitas Suju. Tapi aku selalu berusaha mencuri waktu."

"Ck...berhenti membahas ini. Ok, aku tak sepertimu. Sepertimu yang pandai mengatur dan mencuri waktu. Aku tak bisa."

"Kau tak ingin."

"Kubilang aku tak bisa."

"Kau tak ingin. Tak ingin kembali bersama kami."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini! Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Tidak tau!"

"Kalau begitu beritau aku."

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi. Aku tak bisa menari. Aku tak bisa menjadi bagian Super Junior. Satu-satunya hal yang aku bisa adalah berakting."

"..."

"Kau tidak tau rasanya. Berdiri di antara orang-orang yang memang bisa di bidangnya. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong. Mereka bisa menari, dan mereka menyukainya. Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun. mereka bisa bernyanyi, dan mereka menikmatinya. Sungmin. Siapa yang bisa mengelak bahwa dia memiliki wajah _pretty boy _dan suara yang merdu. Leeteuk. Dia leader yang baik. Suara dan tariannya pun bagus. Hangkyung. Andai dia bertahan, dia juga penari yang terbaik bukan? Kangin. Dia juru bicara Suju yang handal. Membantu Leteuk memegang kendali. Heechul. Dia mengaku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi sikapnya yang cuek dan tak peduli, membuatnya bisa ditolak sekaligus diterima dengan mudah. Dan kau. Semua orang tau, kau adalah _visual _Super Junior."

"..."

"Katakan! Katakan aku ada di mana?"

_Ajikdo you, you, you, geudaeroinga bwa, yeah_

_Apeun geoni _

_Apeun geoni_

_apeunga bwa,_

_I don 't know _

_I don 't know), oh no _

_(cause baby I say)_

"Di sana. Kau ada di sana. Di tempatmu yang telah kami siapkan."

"Huh?"

"Katakan! Siapa yang berani menyangkal bahwa kau tampan? Tarianmu! Mungkin tak seindah Eunhyuk, Hangkyung, Shindong, maupun Donghae. Tapi, semua orang menyebutmu _cool guy _hanya dengan melihat caramu menari. Suaramu. Siapa yang peduli suaramu bagus atau tidak. Bahkan ketika semua tau bahwa suara Yesung adalah yang terbaik, mereka tetap tak berhenti mencela kita! Kau adalah _rapper _Suju, selain Eunhyuk dan Shindong. Kau menambah pekerjaan mereka jika kau terus tak segera pulang. Dan aku? Aku tak mau menjadi _visual _seorang diri. Itu tak keren!"

"Aku tak yakin."

"Aku akan menunggumu. Kami akan menunggumu. Super Junior akan menunggumu. Seperti halnya ELF yang selalu menunggu."

"Ehm...musiknya berhenti?"

"Habis."

"oh..."

"Mau menari"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa tak melatih tubuhmu? Pasti gerakanmu menjadi sangat kaku!"

"Huh! Kau pikir kau lebih bagus dariku?"

"Kenapa tidak kita buktikan?"

"Jangan menyesal, Choi Siwon."

"Tak akan, Kim Kibum."

_Oneuldo geotda uyeonhi neol bwasseo,_

_Yeojeonhi jal jinae boin ni moseup_

_Iksukhan perfume, and still I miss you,_

_Naege judeon miso, oh yeah_

###

SUPER JUNIOR ADALAH MASA LALU!

SUPER JUNIOR? NO, BUT SUPER SENIOR!

SUPER JUNIOR IS SUPERMAN? THEY ARE SUPERDEATH!

SUPER JUNIOR AKAN BUBAR!

MEREKA HANYA ANAK-ANAK YANG TAK PERNAH DEWASA!

PROMI5E TO 13ELIEVE? FUCK!

MEREKA KUMPULAN ORANG TUA!

SUARA MEREKA TAK LEBIH DARI TONG SAMPAH!

TARIAN MEREKA SEPERTI ORANG TUA RENTA.

SUPER JUNIOR = NOT AND, BUT END!

"END? END!" Donghae membaca satu per satu tulisan di tembok itu dan menekankan kata terakhir berulang-ulang. Seakan-akan dia sedang bertanya, kemudian meyakininya sendiri. Tangannya meraba-raba tulisan di tembok kasar itu. Ditulis dengan cat warna-warni dan huruf yang besar. Bahkan disertai karikatur yang dia yakini adalah perwujudan dia dan para member. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa perih. Donghae yakin tak ada angin yang menerbangkan debu ke matanya.

_Tes..._

Bukan air hujan. Tapi air mata. Air mata Donghae. Dia tak mengusapnya. Membiarkan air mata itu berderai membasahi pipinya. Andai bisa, dia ingin menghapus semua tulisan ini dengan air matanya.

"Kau memang pantas dijuluki sebagai _King of Tears,_" seru sebuah suara dari arah belakang Donghae. Refleks, Donghae menoleh. Seseorang itu tersenyum. Senyum yang dirindukan, maksudku sangat dirindukan Donghae selama beberapa jam ini.

"Apa _bokongmu _sakit?"

"Tentu saja! Kau mendorongku. Kau yang melakukannya. Tentu saja sakit!" Donghae berteriak. Tak peduli jika ada yang mendengarnya.

"Mianhae." Satu kata. Eunhyuk hanya mengucapkan satu kata itu. Namun, semua rasa sakitnya hilang.

"Jangan lakukan lagi!" masih berteriak.

"Pasti. Aku pasti melakukannya lagi. Mungkin di tempat yang lain. Bagian tubuhmu yang lain. Saat yang lain. Dan aku akan minta maaf lagi. Berjanjilah, kau akan tetap memaafkanku," ucap Eunhyuk yakin.

Hening. Lagi.

_Tes...tes...tes..._

Kali ini air hujan. Benar-benar air hujan. Donghae menengadahkan kepala. Berusaha melihat ke atas. Eunhyuk menatapnya. Menatap Donghae.

"Apa yang kau harap? Kau sudah tau air hujan jatuh dari langit. Di atas. Kenapa harus tetap melihat ke atas? Kau berharap alien yang jatuh?" Eunhyuk mengejek. Ejekan yang juga dirindukan Donghae beberapa jam ini.

"Eunhyuk-ah. Apakah ini benar-benar akhir?" Donghae masih melihat ke atas seakan Eunhyuk terbang di atas kepalanya.

"Hujan?" Eunhyuk tersenyum. Senyum yang tak dilihat Donghae. Tersamar air hujan.

"Kita. Super Junior," akhirnya Donghae menatapnya. Tapi senyum itu sudah hilang. Hujan makin deras. Donghae hampir tak bisa melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang berjarak 3 meter darinya.

"Mungkin," jawab Eunhyuk menggantung. Seperti hati Donghae. Hati mereka berdua.

"Apa cuma seperti ini? Aku tak ingin berakhir begini. Ayahku pasti sedih di sana. Eottoke?" Donghae tak yakin bertanya pada siapa. Eunhyuk? Hujan? Atau dirinya sendiri?

"Setidaknya kita pernah bertemu. Setidaknya kita pernah ada. Super Junior. Pernah ada," gumam Eunhyuk. Bajunya basah. Donghae juga. Mereka mulai merasa dingin. Bibir Donghae pucat, Eunhyuk bisa melihatnya meski tak yakin.

"Shiro~" lagi. Donghae berteriak lagi.

"Donghae-ah. Kita sudah tua. Harusnya kita bersikap dewasa," tutur Eunhyuk.

"Tapi mereka bilang kita anak-anak! Lalu kenapa kalau kita seperti anak-anak? Lalu kenapa kalau kita tua? Semua orang pasti akan tua!" menggebu. Donghae tak lagi bisa membedakan mana air mata dan mana air hujan. Donghae kembali melihat tulisan-tulisan itu. Dengan tangannya dia menggosok-gosok tembok yang kasar itu. Berharap. Dia berharap dapat menghapus tulisan-tulisan itu dengan air hujan.

"Percuma. Ini sia-sia," Eunhyuk menginterupsi.

"Anio~ Keringatku, air mataku, pengorbananku, tak boleh. Semua itu tak boleh sia-sia," Donghae semakin mengeras. Tangannya semakin cepat menggosok tembok kasar itu. Eunhyuk tau tangan Donghae bisa terluka. Donghae juga tau.

"Donghae-ah. Kalaupun bisa hilang, mereka bisa menulisnya lagi!"

"Dan aku akan menghapusnya lagi."

"Donghae-ah. Hae~ Lee Donghae!" diam. Donghae terdiam. Tangannya berhenti menggosok tembok kasar itu. Dia merasakan Eunhyuk semakin mendekat. Meraih tangannya dan menangis. Eunhyuk menangis. Donghae tau itu air mata Eunhyuk. Bukan air hujan.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Ingin bersama kalian. Bersama Super Junior. Sampai tua, sampai mati. Sebagai Super Junior."

"Ar...hiks...arra...arraseo... Nado...nado, Donghae-ah," lagi. Mereka menangis berdua lagi. Sejak menjadi anggota Super Junior mereka sering menangis. Menangis berdua. Dan kini, mereka menangis berdua lagi.

"Tunggu! Tunggu di sini!" ucap Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya dia berlari meninggalkan Donghae. Bingung. Donghae tak mengerti. Tapi dia menunggu. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian dilihatnya Eunhyuk berlari ke arahnya. Kembali. Hujan masih turun. Baju mereka masih basah. Dan dingin. Masih sama.

"Apa yang kau bawa? Kau mau apa?" tanya Donghae tak dijawab. Tak pernah dijawab.

SUPER JUNIOR ADALAH MASA LALU! DAN MASA DEPAN!

SUPER JUNIOR? NO, BUT SUPER SENIOR! SENIOR SEMUA ARTIS KOREA. Hebat bukan?

SUPER JUNIOR IS SUPERMAN? THEY ARE SUPERDEATH! MEMBUAT SEMUA HATI RELA MATI, HAHAHAH!

SUPER JUNIOR AKAN BUBAR! BARISAN. LALU MEMBUAT LINGKARAN YANG TAK PERNAH PUTUS.

MEREKA HANYA ANAK-ANAK YANG TAK PERNAH DEWASA! CUTE KAN?

PROMI5E TO 13ELIEVE? FUCK!NG SODA. CHEERS! (kita suka soda, hahaha)

MEREKA KUMPULAN ORANG TUA! YANG TETAP TERLIHAT MUDA. SEPANJANG MASA.

SUARA MEREKA TAK LEBIH DARI TONG SAMPAH! YANG LAKU DIJUAL SAMPAI BERJUTA-JUTA COPY DAN MENDAPAT GOLDEN DISK AWARD!

TARIAN MEREKA SEPERTI ORANG TUA RENTA. YA, AGAR ORANG TUA JUGA BISA MENARIKAN DANCE KAMI.

Eunhyuk dengan semangat menggebu-gebu mulai menambahkan tulisan-tulisan di samping, atas, atau bawah tulisan-tulisan di tembok kasar itu. Donghae menatapnya tak percaya. Kadang keningnya berkerut. Kadang tersenyum. Kadang tertawa terpingkal. Eunhyuk menambahkan tulisan yang membuatnya jengah ketika membacanya. Sampai pada tulisan terakhir, Eunhyuk berhenti. Dia mengawang. Seakan sedang berpikir, apa lagi? Di tulisan sebelumnya, dia begitu lancar. Tapi untuk tulisan terakhir ini...

"Wae," Donghae membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Apa aku perlu menutup tulisan ini dengan semua warna agar tak terlihat?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa melihat ke arah Donghae. Donghae mencoba membaca, dan kemudian ikut berpikir.

SUPER JUNIOR = NOT AND, BUT END!

'Bagaimana menyangkalnya?' batin Donghae. Eunhyuk hampir saja memenuhi tulisan itu dengan warna agar tak terlihat, sebelum akhirnya Donghae meraih tangannya. Eunhyuk menoleh. Akhirnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya heran.

"Biar aku," jawab Donghae dengan senyum yang dirindukan Eunhyuk beberapa jam ini. Sama.

Eunhyuk menunggu. Melihat tangan Donghae yang bergerak-gerak menuliskan beberapa huruf di sela-sela tulisan itu.

"Selesai," Donghae berteriak girang. Kini giliran Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening.

SUPER JUNIOR = NOT (just) AND, BUT neverEND!

Semenit kemudian Eunhyuk tersenyum. Seakan dia puas dengan hasil kerja Donghae. Hasil pemikiran Donghae. Lalu mereka saling menatap di antara tetesan hujan. Saling tersenyum. Kemudian tertawa. Saling merangkul dan berjalan bersama. Layaknya dua anak kecil di tengah hujan. Di tengah dingin. Di tengah malam. Pulang. Ke dorm. Dorm mereka. Dorm Super Junior.

**FIN**

**This is just in my imagine. Just fiction. But, I still PROMI5E TO 13ELIEVE.**


End file.
